I can't decide
by Pistols-at-dawn
Summary: Rose Weasly and Scorpius Malfoy were both sorted into Ravenclaw, much to their families suprise, and quickly became best friends. Co-written with Remi Barret
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley knocked on his bed frame, she had managed to slip into the boys Ravenclaw dorm area. She shivered, wishing she had put a jumper on before coming over from her bed. She knocked again on her best friends bed frame. Her red curls fell messily around her pale face. His family had been surprised when he was sorted into Ravenclaw, but then again, so was hers. The only Weasley to not be a Gryffindor, something she wasn't all together proud of.

"Scorpius?" Rose said in a whisper, so she wouldn't wake his room mates, she had before, it never ended well. "I had a nightmare," she mumbled, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep on her own after a nightmare, she hadn't been able to even when she was a little kid. Her blue eyes were large and pleading at his groggily awakening form. She shivered and rubbed her arms, regretting only sleeping in a tank top and shorts. She hated that she had constant nightmares, more so that she constantly bugged him in the middle of the night.

The heavy blue drapes around Scorpius's bedframe rustled as the occupant peeked out suspisiously at whomever was intruding on his rest. When he recognized Roses outline against the dim light of the dorm, he grinned and pushed the drapes aside, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Hey Rose."

Rose sighed wiping her tear stained face. "Hey."

"Have you ever considered, like, hot chocolate or something?" Scorpius asked rhetorically "Or snuggling one of the other GIRLS? You know, a solution that doesnt involve your cold feet in my bed?" He patted the covers next to him anyway, inviting her to join him

She rolled her eyes climbing into the bed. "Stop being a prat."

"I can't help it. Being a prat is in my blood." Scorpius yawned and leaned over to pull the drapes back around them "What was your nightmare about?" he asked sleepily after a moment

"The second wizarding war." She mumbled looking away.

"Hm. Have you ever considered having nightmares over something you actually experianced? just a thought. Like the turkey they served last week. That's gotta be worth a nightmare." Scorpios's teeth flashed white in the darkness, and Rose knew he was giving her a hopeful grin, trying to turn her thoughts to lighter topics

She laughed shaking her head. "You're such a prat, that's why you're my best friend."

"It's pronounced 'genius' actually, not 'prat'." He informed her. "Are you ok now?"

She nodded smiling. "You always cheer me up."

Again the white flash of teeth, pleased to hear her cheered "If you ever become Queen of the world, I get to be your personal jester, right?" he added sleepily

She laughed nodding yawning. "Of course love."

Rose awoke to the sounds of the Ravenclaw boys getting up, and to Scorpiuses arm draped haphazardley across her face. He completely failed to wake up and instead kicked her in his sleep.

Rose rolled her eyes pushing Scorpius off of her. "Get off you twit!"

With a strangled sound that could only be written as 'sngfljkx', Scorpius sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What year is this?" he yawned

She rolled her eyes. "We are seventh years dimwit."

"Sleep confuses me." He claimed, giving her a wounded look. "What would you say if I asked you to take off your shirt before you left? It would really improve my reputation with the other boys, that's all I'm saying"

Rose glared at him. "No, what you say if I knee you in the balls?"

Scorpius very quickly drew his knees up to his chest protectively and gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "You're so mean."

She laughed. "Shut up Scorpy, I'll give you one of my old bras to impress the guys."

He grinned and pumped his fist in the air "This is totally why you're my best friend, you know." He shoved back the blankets and swung his legs over the side of the bed, opening the curtains to let a sliver of light fall across the bed, highlighting Rose's red curls and glaring right into her eyes

She put her hand in front of her eyes. "You are such a dork."

"Yep." He flapped the blankets a few times to let in the cold air "Come on up and at 'em. You made me get up so now you have to"

She groaned. "Do you still have my clothes and tooth brush here?"

"Dunno what happened to your toothbrush." Scorpius admitted, tossing her robe at her "I think I may have been using it after Victor used mine to scrub out the drain."

"Damn it Scorp!"

He shrugged helplessly, like, well, what could HE do? "Most of the boys are gone now. Go use the one in your bathroom and I'll meet you at breakfast."

She nodded and headed up towards her own dorm.

Scorpius got to breakfast late, despite having a head start. Rose gave him a suspisious look as he sat down beside her, slightly out of breath.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked looking at him like he was nuts.

He blinked innocently at her. "Whatever do you mean?" She could see a bruise forming on his collarbone where his shirt wasn't straight. He reached for an apple, trailing a muddy sleeve across the table.

"Did you hook up with someone?"

Scorpius coughed in shock and a peice of apple came up through his nose. After a long moment of painful coughing, he gave his best friend a stunned look. "Really? I mean, if i said that, you would beilive me? Cause in that case, I totally hooked up with three hufflepuff girls. At once."

She laughed. "Did someone beat you up?"

"Possibly." He admitted

Rose sighed. "Who? tell me."

"A dragon. Three dragons. I killed two of them. Not some Slytherins on the quidditch team."

She sighed. "They are idoits."

Scorpius's lips narrowed into a line. "They are." he agreed. He chewed his apple in tense silence foir a moment, before grinning at her cheerfully once more. "What classes do you have today?" he asked, gloomy thoughts apparently put aside for the time being

"Astromney, muggle studies."

"I have Arithmancy first, and Divination-DONT GIVE ME THAT LOOK ITS A USEFUL CLASS!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Its not a real class."

"You're taking /muggle studies/. Your Mom is MUGGLEBORN! You could just ask her how rubber ducks work and join me in deciphering the inner workings of the temporal paradigm with tea leaves!" Scorpius suggested, reaching for a bran muffin just as the food dissapeared, his hand closing pitifully over the space where the muffin had been seconds before. He looked sadly at his empty hand.

Rose rolled her eyes giving him her muffin. "Don't say I never helped. "


	2. Chapter 2

Rose rolled her eyes giving him her muffin. "Don't say I never helped. "

"Why would i ever say that, oh most wonderfull goddess of auburn curls and bran muffins?" he said with his mouth full

She rolled his eyes. "Shut up, do you want some bacon and eggs?"

Scorpuis narrowed his eyes. "You actually have some, right?" he asked, llicking the crumbs from between his fingers with the tact and table manners of a large gorilla "You're not going to say 'too bad, cause i don't have any to give you.' again?"

She shook her head laughing. "No though that was great." She shuffled it onto his plate.

"_I_ don't think it was great." Scorpius said with a pout, but he grabbed a peice of bacon anyway and nibbled it delicately. Rose waited for her friend with mounting impatience as the Ravenclaw table started to empty out of the Great Hall.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Hurry up Scorp, you eat so slowly."

_crunch. _Scorpius took another tiny bite of bacon."I'm savouring the flavor, Rose. You need to learn to appreciate the finer things in life." He said haugtily. _crunch._

She shook her head. "So annoying"

Scorpius just grinned at her and continued to eat his bacon very slowly. The last few Ravenclaws left, contentious as always about getting to class on time, although a few of the rowdy Gryffandors were still hanging around getting yelled at for starting a food fight.

"Come on lets go! "

"But I'm not finished with-" Scorpius complained as Rose stood up and dragged him with her.

"Class now! " She dragged him to class irritated.

Scorpius watched sadly as they left his bacon behind. Technically, they were actually leaving Rose's bacon behind , but that didn't exactly matter when the bacon was about to become Round Two in the Gryffandor's ill-fated food fight. Scorpius gave his breakfast a small wave farewell and followed Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You are so weird, what should I do with you"

"... Marry me?" he suggested, shrugging. "I'm rich. I have nice hair" he flipped his shaggy blonde hair to demonstrate. In Roses opinion it just demonstrated that he needed a haircut.

Rose shook her head chuckling pushing him away. "Maybe if you get a haircut and stop taking my breakfast. "

He considered that for a moment. "No. I'm sorry. The haircut, maybe, but you're not worth giving up bacon for."

She shook her head. "I'm so much better than bacon." She joked because no one was better than bacon.

Scorpius grinned and nodded at her. "You've got- ugh." Behind them the footsteps of the Gryffandors who had stayed behind at breakfast warned of impending drama. Rose pulled his arm leading him away safe from the trouble and the two Ravenclaws stuck to the side of the corridor, watching from the shadows as the Gryffandors passed by. A small whine escaped Scorpiuses throat when he saw them eating his bacon.

Rose shook her head slapping his chest. "Shut up."

He pouted at her but remained quite until they had gone. "I suppose there's no point in ranting about this to you is there?" he asked with a pout "Cause I really do have some choice insults for them."

She shook her head. "Don't than I'll have to hear it from Albus."

"Oh well." Scorpius sighed "I suppose we should get to class before it's actually over." Rose nodded taking his hand and leading him to class.

Much to the consernation of the Ravenclaws who had to go all the way down to the Great Hall for breakfast and all the way back up, the Astromnomy tower was practically next door to the Ravenclaw tower. Thanks to Rose jabbing Scorpoius in the ear with her wand ever time he lagged behind, they arrived just as the bell rang to start class.

Rose smiled sitting down. "I'm so great aren't I."

"Settle down class!" Proffessor Covinus said loudly. Scorpius settled into his seat and treated the class to a ludicrous facsimile of rapt attention.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Pay attention or I will tell your mum."

"My mum's Lady Malfoy." Scorpius pointed out "Frankly I think she refuses to acknowledge your exsit-"

" and Miss Weasley must I separate you?!" Preoffesor Covinus interupted, suddenly appearing behind them

Rose shook her head sighing. "No sir of course not." She smiled.

"Good. Had you been paying attention you might have known that we were supposed to be re-writing out starcharts for the year of our birth, with focus on the position of the moon." he informed them.

Rose nodded smiling taking a piece of parchment and beginning her assignment. "Yes sir." Scorpius rolled his eyes and got out a piece of parchment as well. He bent over his parchment and began to dutifully slather ink all over his paper, using the feather side of his quill as a paintbrush.

Rose poked him in the ear with her wand. "Stop it."

"Ow! Rooose"

She glared at him. "Shut it."

"Listen to Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, you might learn something for once." Proffesor Conivus said, passing by their table as he was making his rounds of the room. Scorpius gumbled and pulled out a new sheet of paper, starting again with the correct side of his quill.

"How am I supposed to make a proper starchart if I can't make it look like the night sky?" he complained under his breath "Poor planning, thats what this is."

She shook her head. "Be serious for once.'

The classroom was silent for a few minutes, save for the scratch of quills on paper. Rose bent over her work and tried to concentrate on figuring out her fate from the placement of stars at her birth.

_drip_

a single drop of ink fell onto Roses paper from Scorpiuses quill, since it was still soaking from being used as a paintbrush. She glared at him and kicked him under the table. "You are such a git."

"What Zodiac are you?" Scorpius hissed, glancing over at her paper

She glared at him. "Leo, and you? " She only took this class because her teacher was so kind and they say it might help in law just in case.

"Sagitarius." he responded smugly. It baffled Rose why anyone could be smug about their zodiac symbol, but there you have it.

She rolled her eyes, she didn't know how she had feelings for him but she did. "You have ink on your face."

Scorpius rubbed his the back of his hand across his face which succeeded quite well in smearing the ink and not at all in getting it off. He had a sudden urge to pull one of Roses pigtails, which made very little sense as Rose wasn't wearing pigtails, and besides, pulling pigtails was for elementary schoolers. He had stopped doing that AT LEAST a year ago.

She sighed putting her hair in a ponytail. "Why are you staring at my hair?"

A/N: Leo/Sagittarius nepequius 4ever! moirialigance reference lol ^^


End file.
